cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Takuto Tatsunagi
Takuto Tatsunagi is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard Asia Circuit Hen. He is the organizer of the Asia Circuit tournament and is the chairman of Tatsugami Foundation. Takuto is the top of the Tatsunagi financial group as well as the host of the Vanguard Fight Circuit. He later becomes the main antagonist in Cardfight!! Vanguard Link Joker while possessed by Void. Appearance Takuto first appeared in the anime in Episode 57 during a flashback of Ren's history as Ren was having a Vanguard battle, Takuto was part of the crowd watching the battle. He made his first real life appearance in Episode 66, He was having a cardfight with Kai who called Dragonic Overlord and attacked but the attack was blocked and Takuto said that he could not win with that kind of power, he proceeded to call the grade 3 card, Great Silver Wolf, Garmore and then a bright light appeared, after that Kai found himself back at the fighting table but Takuto was nowhere to be found, he wondered if it was a dream. Later he met Aichi at Card Capital and posed as a someone who just started playing Vanguard asking if Aichi wanted to teach him the rules, which Aichi did, When he noticed that Takuto was using a Gold Paladin deck Aichi asked if it was a new clan and he said it was but in return jokingly asked if the Royal Paladins clan still existed confusing Aichi then the same thing happened when he revealed Blaster Dark, after Takuto got a critical trigger and separated the effects Aichi began to have doubts whether or not he was a new player. After Aichi rode Blaster Blade Takuto said it was to old school and that he was at his limits, he then proceeded to ride the same grade 3 card he used against Kai, suddenly Aichi found himself on the planet Cray looking over the army that was build with the results of his fight against Ren, Takuto appeared and explained to Aichi how the army was raised to fight the dark power that was threatening Cray, then lightning was shot from the clouds and it hit Dragonic Overlord, Blaster Dark, and Blaster Blade, the leaders of the 3 leading clans. He continued to explain that after the leaders were gone, the army lost the will to fight. Takuto told Aichi that Cray needed a new power, one that could go beyond the limits with the ability called Limit Break, just like with Kai earlier Aichi found himself back at Card Capital with Takuto nowhere to be found but his deck was now a Gold Paladin deck. In Episode 67, he makes another appearance on the screen as he mentions about the Vanguard Fight Circuit he is holding in Singapore. In Episode 98, it is revealed that the reason he created the Circuit was to gather strong leaders to help Planet Cray. Using the circuit, he gather teams of cardfighters to fight among each other to determine which teams will be the leaders of Cray. In the end, Teams: Q4, New Asteroid, S.I.T Genius, and Dreadnought are chosen to lead Cray on its fight against the mysterious force that had appeared. He explained that the three clans: Royal Paladins, Shadow Paladins, and Kagero teamed together to drive the evil force away. They were able to drive the force away for a short time, but the main leaders: Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark, and Dragonic Overlord was captured and sealed away in a different dimension. With the leaders gone, the army dibanded and most were, in turn, sealed away as well. Knowing that he needs help, he went to Earth to seek out the strongest teams to be the leaders of Cray to help destroy the evil force. He opened the gate to Cray and the teams went forward. Before any of them made their way through, they were all stopped by Team Dreadnought. Takuto asked what he was doing. Leon responded that none of them are capable to lead Cray and that he alone is the only one needed. In Episode 99, Takuto was taken aback from what Leon had said. He told Leon that he has betrayed the other clans by doing this. Leon, in turn, told him that by using Earth for finding help and along with using the Circuit, he turned them into his pawns. Leon then told him that he will not be one of his pawns. He then used the power bestowed by the evil force to weaken Takuto and blew away the others in different directions. Aichi and his friends, Kamui and Misaki, were blown away with Takuto. Kamui helped Takuto up. Takuto explained what Leon had done. He told them that the mysterious force that came onto Cray is called the Void. Its the emptiness of the Void that fuels its power. The Void right now is covering almost half of Cray right now. He also explained that the Void was the one who sealed away the Aqua Force in the first place. The other clans tried to help the Aqua Force, but couldn't due to the power of the Void being too strong for them. The clans, in turn, gave up trying to help the Aqua Force in order to strengthen themselves for what's to come. Takuto explained that Aqua Force traded away the three main clans: Royal Paladins, Shadow Paladins, and Kageros to be released from the seal. Aichi couldn't believe that Leon and the Aqua Force would do that. Takuto then used his last bit of strength to return their memories to them. Aichi then remembered everything about his Royal Paladins and the journey he took with them. Aichi explained that Blaster Blade would always be there for him and so will everyone else. A bright light then came and created a card in the palms of Aichi's hands. Aichi responded that Blaster Blade is guiding them to where Leon is and Kamui along with Misaki followed Aichi as he leads them to Leon. Takuto was surprised at how a Vanguard and a human had such a strong bond. He hoped that Aichi and the others can help Cray as he laid down to rest. In Episode 104, it is revealed that Takuto was a host for Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel when he released Blaster Blade and saved Cray from Void with the power given by Aichi. Later, Takuto no longer has the mark on his head when he handed Team Q4 the Circuit Trophy. After the Circut ended, he had Team Ultra-Rare attend school to live normal lives, letting them use his last name. When Kourin was thinking about the Vice-Captian for the Cardfight Club, Takuto suggested she should try out, playfully teasing her. Takuto played a visit to the Cardfight Club when they were having a picnic, introducing himself to Naoki and Shingo. He then comments on the lunch Kourin made, mentioning that she worked really hard on it, much to her embarrassment. Later when Team Dreadnought joined them, he explained that he invited them. In Episode 127, Takuto was possessed by a mysterious entity. When Kai went to see him and ask about what happened to Naoki, Takuto explained things to him before revealing that he has been "Reversed" and challenging Kai to a fight. He manages to win after telling Kai about how Link Joker could help him stand a chance against Aichi and Ren. Takuto later watches Kai Reverse Tetsu and Kenji, allowing them to Reverse other fighters, which he is pleased by. After Kourin Reversed Kamui, he sent out a message that only Cardfighters were capable of seeing. He begins to explain about Link Joker and how it grows stronger with every Reverse Fighter, then goes on to explain the Gates uses to consume the earth. In Episode 154, the real Takuto appeared from a mirror that was brought by Leon to help stop the Reverse process on Aichi after he lost to Kai. By helping Aichi activate his Psyqualia, the posession was postponed but not completely stopped. Takuto warned Aichi not to fight as the Reverse within him would awaken all at once and would put his body in danger. Takuto then left with Leon to face his Reversed self and Kai. In Episode 155, Takuto and Leon were greeted by Reversed Takuto who locked Takuto and sent Leon to fight a Reversed Leon. After Leon defeated his Reversed self, Takuto was freed and then challenged his Reversed self, vowing that he would win. He managed to unlock his units using Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors's Limit Break, but still loses due to Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios's auto-win Ultimate Break and gets absorbed by his Reversed self. In Episode 158, he has Kai fight Ren while he and Aichi watch. However, in Episode 159, near the end of the match he begins to question if he has control over Kai when Kai rides Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth", a card he has no knowledge of. In addition, after Kai defeats Ren, he orders Kai to defeat Aichi, but Kai refuses as he had done so previously, so he decides to fight Aichi himself, and then fight Kai to remind him who is in charge. In Episode 161, after Aichi manages to undue the locks that Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios Aichi manages to defeat the Reversed Takuto, which in turns destroy the black rings around Earth as well as draw the Link Joker units that had come through them to go back. However, in an attempt at revenge the Reversed Takuto tries to take Aichi with him but is stop by the real Takuto who was freed by the defeat prevents him from doing so and brings his Reversed self through the portal but after thanking Aichi, Suiko, Rekka, and Kourin for everything. However, despite everyone else being freed of Reverse, Kai was not(likely due to accepting the power of reverse). Deck Second Season Takuto uses a Gold Paladin deck, more specifically, cards from Trial Deck 5: Slash of Silver Wolf with Great Silver Wolf, Garmore to Superior Call units upon being Ridden Third Season Reversed Takuto uses a Link Joker deck with a large focus on locking as many units as possible eventually limiting them to only their vanguard, which he can defend easily. This strategy is taken up to massive degrees with his ace card Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios adding Reversed units into his deck and turning them into Link Joker units through Glendios's skills. Building on top of his previous strategies of massive locking, he can now use Reversed units to "Omega Lock" his opponents keeping them locked after the end phase when they would be unlocked. Ultimitely, his final strategy is to use Glendios's Ultimate Break where Takuto would automatically win upon locking 5 rear-guards. Normal Takuto uses a Gold Paladin deck with Ezel as his ace using a new form, Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors who can unlock units that has been locked away and gaining a massive bonus with a full field. Manga Deck In the manga, Takuto uses a Gold Paladin based on Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel, as well as Kourin. On top of that, using an ability to Superior Ride Blond Ezel. Gallery Cardfight-vanguard-ep-57-5.jpg|Takuto's first appearance in Episode 57: Fateful Showdown! Tatsunagi Takuto (Manga).jpg|Takuto Tatsunagi in the Manga Tseason2.png|Takuto Tatsunagi in the Season 2. Tatsunagi Takuto - Beaumains.jpg|Takuto with Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains 22ff1635.jpg|Takuto accounting about the Vanguard Fight Circuit on screen. Takuto Tatsunagi possessed.png|Reversed Takuto Takuto Tatsunagi trapped.png|Original Takuto trapped Takuto Tatsunagi possessed with Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn.png|Reversed Takuto with Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn Reversed Takuto - Twilight Baron.jpg|Reversed Takuto with Twilight Baron Tatsunagi Takuto - Grand Ezel.png|Takuto with Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors Reversed Takuto - Infinite Zero.png|Reversed Takuto Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon Reverse Takuto (Link Joker).jpg|Reversed Takuto after completely absorbing the original Takuto Reversed Takuto - Omega Glendios.png|Reversed Takuto with Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios Chants *Use your sliver fang to crush the chains that determine our limitations! I ride Great Silver Wolf Garmore! *In the names of the accursed gods, twine together the monstrous powers at the end of the universe... and push open the door of destruction! Break ride! Twilight Baron! *Warrior enveloped in incandecence! Use your glowing flames to lead the despairing people towards hope! I ride my avatar, Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel! *Even under the rule of a long darkness, light resides in strong hearts that haven't lost hope! Look upon the brilliance of tenacious souls, awakened by power that can crush the spell! My avatar, obtain even more power! Your Holy blade! Use it to break through the chains of detestable darkness! I rode my warrior of shining heavens! Salvation lion Grand Ezel Scissors! *Break ride! Sword of despair that dyes all brilliance jet-black! Star-vader "Omega" Glendios! Trivia *Takuto is the first person to have the ability to give others the power of PSY Qualia. *In Season 2, both Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel and Takuto share the same vertical green bar mark on their foreheads. Record Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Gold Paladin Deck Users Category:Character who possessed Psyqualia Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Link Joker Deck Users Category:Antagonists Category:Reverse Fighters